


Purgatory Games

by Tortured_rebelAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Hunger Games, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortured_rebelAngel/pseuds/Tortured_rebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>District 7 Dean Winchester 16, volunteers for his 12 year old brother Sam. While in District 2 Castiel, a rebellious youth who was raised a career enters into the games falling in love with the boy from district 7. But only one comes out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Screams came from Cas’ bed, his older brother running over to him to hold him. “Shh… Castiel. Everything is going to be alright, promise.”

“How can you dare promise that, Gabriel?” Cas asked as his brother cooed in his hair. Petting the dark thick locks, soft like their pet cat honeybee’s fur, a silky touch. Gabriel looked down at his little brother’s watery blue eyes.

“You’re right… I can’t promise. But I’m here for you, okay?”

“How do you it Gabriel?”

“Do what?”

“How did you survive the games?” Castiel asked looking up at his older brother, one of the victor brothers. This family Castiel was raised in were careers, preparing for their entire life for the games. Castiel and Gabriel didn’t like it, they were against Capital’s views and how children were slaughtered for fun.

“You know how… You don’t have to volunteer, I mean no one is going to judge. There are other careers.”

“What if I’m drawn?”

“Unlikely.”

“Still,” Cas said as his cat jumped onto his bed

“Still.”

* * *

“Dean, Dean!” Sam screamed holding onto his quilted blanket their mother made before she died. Dean woke up next to him, letting out a moan as he stretched.

“What?” Dean whined, as Sam grabbed his big brother.

“Don’t let them take me, Dean.” Sam cr in his brothers arms.

“Shh… They won’t. I promise, okay? Nothing will happen. You’re my little moose.”

“But- but, what happens if I do get reaped?”

“That won’t happen.”

“It won’t. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that, you know the outcomes.”

“I do. Your name is only in it once, mine well I won’t tell you.”

“That doesn’t help, I can’t lose you too. After Mom, Dad-”

“Sam! No. Nothing bad is going to happen, okay?”

“Something bad always happens it’s the games, 23 will die. You’re telling me nothing bad is going to happen?”

“Yeah, I am. We can’t do anything Sam. They took Dad after he rebelled after Mom got killed by the Peace Keepers. Really keeping the peace… Sam we are lucky we are even alive now.”

“Dean, do you call this living? We share a bed, is this living?”

“Okay, fine. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to pay for a place since Dad disappeared. I’m to focused on you being healthy.”

“Stoppit then, focus on yourself a little. You also have the chance of being reaped, why aren’t you freaking out about this.”

“I don’t have that luxury, okay? Get dressed, I’ll bring you something after work.” Dean said crawling out of the tiny bed, neither one can fit on it, let alone both. Dean slipped on his work clothes and laced his boots up. “See yah’ Sammy. If you need anything-”

“Go see Bobby, I know Dean. Stay out of trouble.”

“Always.”

* * *

“Sit down Castiel, Now.” Michael said gesturing to the grand table, where servants begin serving breakfast. Cas stared down at his plate, unable to eat. “Cas, you haven’t been drawn yet, and you’re 18 now.” Cas nods. “You are going to volunteer today if you don’t get picked.” Cas head shot up he didn’t hear the question in the statement. “I’ll kick you out if you don’t. Disown you.”

“Yes.” Castiel noded, feeling his stomach twist.

“Eat.”

* * *

“Your name is only in it once…” Sam heard Dean’s cracked voice over and over. He could feel Dean’s fear, sadness, everything the capital has done to them… the things, people, everything they’ve taken from them. They were technically orphans because of the capital, the hate grew every year. It took their friends, family, neighbors at each reaping… It was only a matter of time before one of them get drawn.

“Want me to cut your hair?” Dean asked with a painful smile.

“No, I like it long.”

“Sammy want me to braid it?” Dean teased.

“Sure,” Sam chirped catching Dean off guard.

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“You’re such a little girl,” Dean said patting his head. Pulling out a hair tie from the bedpost, placing it on his wrist. Braiding Sam’s hair and placing a small hair pin in it.

“What’s that?” Sam asked at the feel.

“It’s for good luck, it’s a tiny moose I made.” Dean smiled proud at his work, Sam turning around giving his big brother a hug. “You need to stay cold Sammy.”

“Stop calling me that,” Sam whined. “Can I do your hair?” Sam asked excited.

“I guess, there’s not much.” Sam spiked Dean’s hair randomly, looking like he was in a fight. Placing a weaved crown made of redwood, pine wood and cherry blossoms.

“It’s adorable Sam, when did you make it?”

“At school, they were teaching us some wood workings techniques.”

“Ah. Thanks Sam, are you sure you want me to wear it? Maybe that girl Jess, you like, should have it.”

“You don’t like it.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You said enough.”

“No Sam, I really do like it. I’m only worried that they might take it as a joke, when it isn’t.”

“More reason to wear it.”

“Even if they might take this, and break it? Sammy this is beautiful.”

“Wear it.”

“I will. With pride.”

* * *

“Gabriel, please don’t let him make me do this. Please!” Cas cried as Gabriel fluffed Cas’ hair. Gabriel stayed completely mute, just tears running down his face. “Please, Gabe.” Gabriel couldn’t look Cas in the eye, his body trembled at Cas’ panic and fear. “I’m not strong like the rest of you, I’m weak… I can’t- please.” Castiel held onto Gabriel’s waist as he tried to walk out of the room, crying into his chest like the night before, and the night before that. Holding onto him, begging him to stand up to Michael, to save him. Gabriel let out a sob, shaking at his little brother’s almost immediate death.

“I’m s-sorry, Cassie… I’m not strong enough either.” Cas let go falling to his knees crying at the floor, listening to the door shut behind Gabe. Cas felt like years he laid on the marble floor, staring up at the angel painting in his room. He got the strength again to stand up, finished putting on his suit and coat… Looking out his window, looking out over the victor’s mansion that belonged to Michael. How beautiful, pure, innocent it looked… what a lie. The blood shed splet for this, the pain brought to families. He began tying ties together, enough to hang him.

* * *

“Boys to right, girls to left.” Peacekeeper called, Sam ran over to a 13 year old girl hair tied in moss and braids. Giving her a quick hug before running back to Dean in the scanning line. “Remember Sam, nothing bad’s going to happen to you.” Dean hugged Sam as they got in their aged lines.

“Welcome, Welcome.” The speech began Dean made eye contact with his cousin Jo, who they started to giggle at each other mocking the speech. Lip syncing it, and mouthing comments to each other. Jo commenting on how Dean looks like a pretty princess with the crown in his hair. He does a curtsy before a peacekeeper whacks him to knock it off.

* * *

“Ladies first… Hannah Johnson.” The escort called as a tough, but petite eightteen year old girl walks up. Cas knows her well, he could say they once had mutual flirty attitude towards each other before he didn’t really want anything more. Not that he wasn’t interested in dating her or anything, he had no preference in sex or gender. He didn’t want to see anyone, it didn’t appeal to him, if anything it kinda scared him. Women scared him, he had seen his sisters grow up vicious and bitchy, taunting and tortured him “training” they called it. Not only that scared him about women, just the whole sex appeal thing confused him, he like the natural girls. Which are very hard to find in this district, so close to the capital and one of the richest. Finding a boy or a girl who liked him for him, were kind, funny, smart, and looked real and natural. That’s why he liked Hannah, but something didn’t fit right between them, he saw her like the nice sister he never had.

Him and Hannah were good friends though, she had understood where Cas was coming from. Although she had feelings for him, it was very clear it would be nothing more than brother and sister like bond.

Tears fell down Cas’ face as her name was reaped, he knew he would have a friend in arena… but either he would die or see her die. Only one.

* * *

“Jessica Moore.” Sam’s tears filled, beginning to swell he really liked her. He was young he knew to have feeling for someone, but he loved her. She was his best friend, they did everything together… When their Dad was still around, and when on late nights on the bottle he started yelling and throwing things in the old house. Dean would deal with him as Sam ran to Jessica’s house, her mom loved him like son… She tried to take care of Dean, but he refused to admit anything was wrong at home. Refused to admit that Dean was a punching bag some nights when Sam wasn’t around. She watched out for Dean, like almost every mom in there town. They knew what happened to the Winchester’s, no one said anything… They helped subtly. Persuading the peacekeepers to stop hitting Dean when he was selling last of what he personally owned at the black market. Dean never knew about this, but Sam knew. Sam and Jess had that special relationship, and he loved her.

“Sam Winchester.”

Dean’s heart dropped, like he was knocked out of breath. He couldn’t believe the name, his ears could bleed at the sound of fear running through him. “No… No. NO!” Dean ran after Sam who was holding his arms together, cradling himself. Peacekeeper Smacking Dean in the face, causing to fall to the ground. “TAKE ME! I VOLUNTEER DAMMIT!” Dean screamed kicking at them and thrashing at them screaming to let him go. “Fuck! He’s my brother I can’t! Sam! Take me!” Sam stopped dead in his tracks begging Dean to not do this… He can’t lose Dean too, he’ll be completely alone. It was too late Dean had taken the burden without thinking, protecting his little brother like always.

Dean stood there on stage, biting his tongue. Almost refusing to say his name when asked.

“D-Dean… Winchester. That was my brother.” He looked so hollow and shaken, fighting back breaking down. There he was standing next to the girl Sam loves, and knowing they were both going to die.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hannah?” Cas spoke on the train asking her to look at him.

“Castiel, how dare you volunteer.”

“I had to.”

“Of course you did,” Hannah sassed sipping on tea.

“Do I detect sarcasm?”

“Indeed.”

“I insure you Hannah, I had no other choice.”

“Explain it to me.”

“Michael said he’d disown me, as the holder of the house… I had no choice to refuse his wishes. Hannah, he would have tarnish my name. On the streets, unable to be something more? As well he’s my brother, I can’t say no-”

“He terrifies you.”

“Exactly… I wish not to hurt anyone, he says it has to be done.”

“Will you?”

“Will I hurt anyone? I’ll try not to… Anna did will not doing that, but” Cas couldn’t finish at the memory of his sister being killed again.

“Is that why Michael scares you?”

“No… Well yes, but not just that. His righteousness in what’s right and wrong, he agrees on President Metatron’s goal of the games.”

“Don’t you?”

“I used to when I was young, before Michael, and Anna entered the games.”

“Not anymore?”

“Only one comes out, and it’s just pain.”

“Agreed, I don’t agree with it either… We can’t do anything about it besides pretend we do.”

“Hello chillings,” Gabriel comes out with a lollipop in his mouth.

“Gabriel…” Cas hummed, getting a hug. “I’m so glad you're our mentor.”

“Should be, not the dick.”

“My mentor?” Hannah asked wondering where the female victor was. “Naomi?” Gabriel shivered at the name.

“She’s in the other cart, she’s a bitch,” Gabriel said as she got up to go see her. As she left Gabe dropped to Castiel holding him, crying in Cas’ arm. “I’m so sorry… I tried. I’ll do everything I can, but Cassie… What I can possibly give you is the best advice, is except death.”

“I have. A long time ago… I’m just accepting his brace sooner.”

“Oh, Cassie you break my heart y’know? You little angel.”

“You must promise me something Gabriel, you have to.”

“Anything.”

“Keep Hannah alive, her life is worth more.”

“Cas-”

“No. You promised.”

“I can’t-”

“You will, you have to. She’s your priority now. Promise.”

“Promise.”

* * *

Sam ran into the room where Dean was staying at the mayor’s office, only allowing a short three minute goodbye.

“You shouldn't've done that. How could you do that?” Sam asked hands around his waist, holding his brother one last time. Sam shook with anger, squeezing Dean’s shirt with his fists.

“Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job!” Dean’s voice broke, hearing the voice of his dad ringing in his head making him deaf.

“And what do you think my job is?” Sam asked looking up at his big brother.

“What?” Dean asked confused heartbroken looked down at the big watery hazel eyes.

“You've saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change.” Sam gave a weak smile, Dean gave him one in return.

“You always saw a light at the end of the tunnel… Sammy.” He held his brother.

“Come back… please?” Sam asked pulling out a necklace. “It’s good luck, uncle Bobby gave it to me, he says it’s real special.” Dean took it and put it on.

“Thanks Sam, I love it.” With that Sam was dragged away from his fingers and gone from his life. He promised that Bobby and Ellen will keep him fed, that Jo will protect him from the monsters.

* * *

“Castiel?” Hannah asked eating a small cookie.

“Yes, Hannah?”

“Did you ever find the right person?”

“No… I told myself to stop. Don’t even try because i’ll be in the games eventually, only if I come out I’ll try again… But if I would to come out, I would be different. Twisted.”

“Gabriel seems fine?”

“Really? No. He’s in fact tortured by night terrors, his mind can’t keep calm… he’s just a good actor.”

“Oh…” Hannah said, twiddling her fingers.

“You’re coming out of this Hannah, I promise.”

“No.”

“I will protect you, you need to come out. I don’t.”

“Yes you do.”

“My life is not worth, families been victors for years… I want this to end the blood rain.”

“I won’t let you die!” Hannah exclaimed.

“I’ve accepted this fate… If I can’t save you, you should to.”

* * *

“Ah… Princess and blondie, well…” A tall dark man came out holding a glass of alcohol.

“Rufus?’ Dean asked wondering if this the man Bobby described.

“What princess?” Rufus asked Dean made a face, that made Jess laugh.

“I like you,” Jess said.

“Shut up early bloomer,” Dean commented, noting Jess’ face change. Quickly apologising because Sam had told him that she gets made fun of for how much “developed” she’s already.

“Settle down kids,” Rufus said sitting down with a big smile.

“What can you do to help us?”

“You’ll die.”

“I know,” Dean said popping in some food at the table.

“You’re going against the careers…”

“You’ve won, clearly you know a trick.” Jess said.

“So?”

“It would help us, please… anything.” Jess said.

“No, it won’t help.”

“Look man-” Dean started.

“I’m your mentor. So don’t man me, I’m not your man.”

“Sorry sir…” Dean gave a twitch smirk.

“Alright I’m going to tell you a little story, see once upon a time I won games. The end.”

“Okay yeah! But if you could give us any advice or anything. That would be great!” Dean exclaimed really trying to get something out of this drunk, Jess had given up. Finding the two completely annoying.

“Dean Winchester right? John’s brat. Bobby’s adopted brat?”

“Uh.. Yeah,” Dean’s voice broke.

“Do I look like I’m here to help yah?”

“Yes, that’s your job.”

“Then be quiet.”

“Okay fair enough!” Dean put his hands up in defeat. “Just one more question for you though.” Dean said getting up and grabbing a fancy glass bottle. “See I’ve always been meaning to try Scotch… And ah, is this considered any good?” Dean asked pouring two glasses. Jess looked up at them. “Want some sweetheart?” Dean asked, she nodded as he poured a third. Rufus let out a huge smile agreeing to work with them.

* * *

Castiel laid on his bed in the room, he knew it was only a night and two days ride. Sleeping in the bed was hard, his mind kept him up causing him to be cranky. He curled on his bed, he found it odd that being 18 he still acted like a child in need of comfort… Gabriel had predicted the reasoning of his actions are one of many things. He was raised without a mother or father, nor was raised like he had one. Never feeling mother’s comfort or father’s pride. He’s also scared about what to come in the next few weeks if he lives that long.

“I wonder... “ He hummed. “Would hanging myself be a better option?” Cas started to hum a song, holding himself and falling asleep.

* * *

“Bottoms up,” Dean’s voice rasped as another glass was poured.

“You know? I don’t even bother drinking unless it’s this stuff,” Rufus smiled. “Nectar of the gods, I’m telling you.”

“It’s a nice change, most of my whiskey comes from a plastic jug.” Dean laughed as Rufus did as well in agreement, to the old days before the games.

“So what did you do in the games?”

“Kid. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“You sacrificed yourself for your brother, it’s because your Dad told you to protect him. he even said this day would come and Sam would be chosen. The same man who hit you over and over from drinking too hard, the same one who put the guilt to keep you in a shithole until Sam or you would be reaped. You know you’re going to die, why are you wasting your time chasing after some advice that most likely won’t help?”

“Ha…” Dean let out a shocked yet saddened tone. “How do you know about that?” Dean asked staring hard at Rufus, wondering what gave him the goddamn right to say that. How he even knew, Sam didn’t even know about the abuse and neglect, because he was at Jess’.

“Because I know things… I know a lot of things, about a lot of people.”

“Is that so?” Dean asked still glaring at him, wondering which one will back down first.

“I know, no advice or sponsor is going to save you.”

“What makes you so sure?” Dean asked taking a drink.

“Cause that's the games, kid. Even if you manage to scrape out of this one, there's just gonna be something else down the road. Victors like us...there ain't no happy ending. We all got it coming.” Rufus said taking a drink, Jess watched amazed at the conversation, she was absolutely terrified of the games… It’s worse when it’s over too. Dean popped his jaw, almost in complete rage boiling in him. It should only on his face, as the rest of his body was just tensed up, like he just heard a terrifying ghost story.

“Well, ain't you a bucket of sunshine?” Dean said giving a fake grudging smirk. Taking a sniff.

Rufus laid back into his chair, looking the at two young ones. “I'm what you've got to look forward to if you survive.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Get off me!” Dean hissed at the people cleaning him, he never scene some crazy looking people before. They pricked, waxed, hosed his entire body- the eyelashes alone looking at them. “Do you seriously die your skin?” Dean asked.

* * *

“I don’t enjoy this Hannah… I can hardly move.”

“It’s fashion.”

“We look ridiculous.”

“I suppose, I kinda like it. Angels.”

“Ironic…”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, I can’t speak hear.”

“Understood,” Hannah nodded her sniff neck. Her and Cas’ body covered in a paint that was still and made them look like marble statues. Wings made of stone on them, heavy to anyone else who weren’t careers.

* * *

“Wow, I look so tacky…” Jess said spinning in her dress made of bark and branches.

“District 7, lumber… Oh you look so adorable in treebark, please stay still as we shove a stick up your ass.” Dean groaned at the rough feel on his legs, lucky he wore suspenders and soft plaid shirt.

“This is stupid,” Jess whined as the stylist grabbed Dean again.

“Keep it unbuttoned,” she told Dean.

“Why?” He eyed.

“It’s appealing… Sponsors will like you.”

“Of course, my perky nipples.” Dean joked unbuttoning the shirt as she smeared the gloss on his chest and face. “What the hell is that?”

“Some shimmer, it will make it like trees are in your heart and veins.”

“You know we cut trees?”

“So? It’s appealing, Jessica?” She said pinning her hair up inside a crown similar to the one Sam gave him the day of the reaping. Putting the shimmer on her as well. Putting the crown that Sam gave him in his hair, surprised that he was going to wear it, only difference was he branches coming from the back of neck connecting to it.

“Sam made that?” Jess asked, Dean nodded.

* * *

“Ah yes the tribute parade, first look the sponsors get at this years tribute.”

“Indeed. Any predictions yet on who will win.”

“Castiel, the youngest Novak has entered this year.”

“Oh really? Is it true every year a Novak is entered, they win?”

“Completely, one of the best career families.”

“Will the bets are definitely going to be on him, but what about any other tributes?”

“We’ll just have to see.”

* * *

“What district is he from?” Cas asked Hannah looking at the opened shirt boy.

“Chisel chest?” Hannah looked incredulously at him. “Noting by the branches, district 7.”

“He’s cute…”

“No.”

“I think so,” Cas hummed fondly at the freckled skinned.

“No! You cannot absolutely start feeling attracted to another district. What is your problem?” Hannah was in shock.

“Nothing is wrong, I can’t note the aesthetically pleasing he is?”

“Absolutely not! No, No, No.”

“But-”

“No, he is your enemy. Oh Shoot he’s coming over here! ignore him.”

“Hey.” The boy said making Cas crook his head to check the boy out. “From District 7…” Hannah glared at him, moving his eyes he looked at Cas who looked like he was trying to read him. “Like what you see sugar?” pointedly looking back at hannah’s death eyes.

“No.”

“Yeah…” Cas said quickly looking down. He smirked, popping in a stick of gum in his mouth.

“Good... I like what I see too.” Looking at Cas for a moment longer making him blush through the marble paint. Beginning to walk away back to the carriage, turning back for a second. “Name’s Dean,” he winked leaving Cas wanting to faint.

“No Castiel,” Hannah warned shooting him a nasty look.

* * *

“Jess?” Dean whispered.

“What?”

“Can I pick you up and hold you my shoulder, it’d be kinda cute. Like a big bro kinda thing.”

“Sure!” She chimed. Dean lifted her up like he did for his brother, carrying her like a small child crowd cheering with bless, with them mocking royalty wave.

“See I love that!” The host called. “Such a bond between the two, it’s absolutely adorable like a sibling bond… Are they related?”

The cheering continued, when the carriage stopped, Dean let go of Jess. He hated everyone cheering, he faked a smile, wanting sponsors, not for himself but for Jess… He wanted her to go back. Again the hatred grew, no one in the capital cared about them, they wanted a show… a good one. One with gore, heartbreaking, entertain their barbarous and bloody needs. “If we burn you burn with us…” Jess hummed holding Dean’s wrist as Pres. Metatron began to speak.

“Is that a fraggle?” Dean asked looking at the bloody bastard, Jess giggled nodding.

“Welcome to the 99th Purgatory Games, each year one man and women fight for the honor for their district’s victor. This is of great insurance to their districts, to insure safety… we know monsters can get pesky creatures. A reminder that the great forgiveness of the rebellion so many years ago, that the capital was so gracious and merciful.”

“Merciful?” Dean questioned.

“I mean who has ever seen such a great and exciting a event like this?” Metatron asked as crowds cheered. “We are so forgiving… I don’t want you to think of me as the president… I love my country. Please while you enjoy your time in the games.”

Cas winced at the thought of enjoying the games at all. “Enjoy the entertainment, it’s going to be a real kicker this year I bet. And my for the rebellion so many years ago, Marv, me actually. Gave mercy and forgiveness… Remember Panem and tributes. We are the Capital.”

 


End file.
